


Blood For Blood

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Banned Together Bingo, Blood Drinking, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Challenges, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Cuddly Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, Insults, M/M, Sappy Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Castiel (Supernatural), Vampires, War, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Worried Dean Winchester, inter-species war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Vampirism.*~*"What are you saying Castiel?" Chuck asked, his voice dangerous and his eyes red. Cas knew that pushing now would be dangerous, but he couldn't allow the threat to his boyfriend to go unquestioned."I'm saying that the wolves have done nothing wrong. We have no reason to fight them, and I refuse to.""I am your father, the head of your nest, and the one who turned you. You. Do. Not. Argue. With. Me." He punctuated each word with a jab onto the table, jolting all the blood cups hard enough that a couple of them fell over, the blood creating a dark puddle which slowly started to drip onto the floor. Chuck kept on flashing his incisors, but Cas refused to be swayed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Blood For Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Wow have I had a day today. I spent the day at home, due to someone in my family getting a Covid test (and yet still got no writing done... whoops) and now we are just waiting for the results. Hopefully it will be negative. but we will just have to see...
> 
> Anyway!! I spent the day at home and decided I definitely have time to post a new BTB work, so here it is!

Castiel sniffed subtly as he walked through the highschool halls, ignoring as much of the overpowering human scent as he could in order to find - yes, there. The scent of wet dog.

He rounded the corner quickly, scanning the lockers and sniffing until he saw the other boy, leaning back against his locker like he didn't have a care in the world while he chatted to his friends.

Cas could tell the exact moment they smelt him in the chaos that was school. As though they were one, they all spun around, their slightly golden eyes darting around the room and growling quietly as they looked for who they were smelling, only to relax back against the lockers when they noticed him.

"Hello Dean, everyone," Cas greeted them as he came over to stand next to their group. It had taken him a while to get everyone's trust, even after he started dating Dean they had been wary of him, but he liked to think he had managed it now. They certainly seemed accepting enough to his face, obviously he had no idea what was going on behind his back.

“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled sweetly, and Cas still hadn’t figured out if that was how he always looked, or if he was trying to seduce Cas, and had been since they first met. “How’s your day going?”

“Better now that I can see you,” Cas smirked, “though I am going to cancel on tonight.” Cas had been invited to their weekly movie nights. Everyone except him who were going were werewolves, but they had made an exception for him, and Cas had the feeling that he wasn’t going to be the last nonwolf invited, if the heart eyes Charlie was making at Dorothy was anything to go on. “My dad called a meeting and I doubt missing it would be a good idea.” 

Everyone grimaced at once when Cas’ dad was mentioned. Chuck Shurley was the head of his nest, a powerful vampire, several hundred years old, and oh yeah, had started the war between Cas’ nest and Dean’s pack. Their love may have been compared to Romeo and Juliette a couple of million times.

By now the wolves just wanted to get it over with. They had no problems with any vamps - except for Chuck and those who agreed with him - and they were fully accepting of Cas once he had proved he wasn't like his dad. Chuck on the other hand still hated wolves and would kill one just for looking at him funny, and Cas knew better than to even mention his wolf friends, nevermind his wolf boyfriend.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Dean replied, his face screwed up in hate from just thinking about Chuck, “enjoy listening to the werewolf hate, I'll sneak into your room tonight unless you tell me otherwise." Cas was unable to hold back the fond smile at that. Dean didn't care about the risks, he just cared about seeing Cas.

"Alright, and I should still be free for tomorrow," Cas promised, hoping that he wouldn't have to miss going to Dean's. Spending time with him and his family were the highlights of Cas' week and he hated it when something came up and he wasn't able to see them.

They gave him hope that he wouldn't have to live in a family filled with hate forever.

"I'll hold you to that one," Dean promised, a small, slightly sad, smile on his face. "Go on, I'll miss you."

Cas' smile matched Dean's as he turned around and started to walk out the school. "I'll miss you too," he said over his shoulder, just before he disappeared into the swarm of other students.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel hid his groan of annoyance behind a yawn, which honestly probably wasn't much better seeing as he was supposed to be pretending he wasn't bored out of his mind and trying to convince himself not to kill every vamp in the room, but it was certainly a slight improvement. He took a sip from his glass, swallowing down the blood as though it would give him the strength to survive this mess.

"We need to rid our town of these flea balls," Chuck continued his rant. Castiel couldn't actually remember what the original point of this meeting had been, but just like all the others it had eventually just dissolved into Chuck spewing hate, and everyone else either agreeing with him, or looking uncomfortable.

Castiel leaned back in his chair, passing his glass from one hand to the other and doing his best to zone out and just think about his boyfriend, or to be honest anything else in his life other than this.

"So are we all in agreement?" Chuck asked, startling Cas back into the present. They were about to agree to something, but he had no idea what.

"The wolves must go!" One of the other vamps around the table called. It only took Cas half a second of looking before he figured out what had happened. Only one or two people around the table were in agreement. A few more disliked the wolves, but didn't want to kill them, and the rest had no problems with the wolves. But none of them could argue with their nest leader. The one who had called out was one of the ones who looked like they would rather be anywhere else. They weren't agreeing, even if it sounded like that, they were warning Cas what the plan was.

"We can't just get rid of them all!" Cas argued, his body vibrating with tension and his incisors lengthening with his anger.

"They have been tarnishing our land for long enough, it's finally time for us to remove them from the equation. Come on son, this is everything we've been working for all these years."

"No," Cas shook his head, leaning forwards in his seat and setting his glass down on the table harder than he meant to, a dull thud echoing around the room because of it. He desperately looked around the table as though one of the others would be able to help him, "this is everything you've been working for."

"What are you saying Castiel?" Chuck asked, his voice dangerous and his eyes red. Cas knew that pushing now would be dangerous, but he couldn't allow the threat to his boyfriend to go unquestioned.

"I'm saying that the wolves have done nothing wrong. We have no reason to fight them, and I refuse to."

"I am your father, the head of your nest, and the one who turned you. You. Do. Not. Argue. With. Me." He punctuated each word with a jab onto the table, jolting all the blood cups hard enough that a couple of them fell over, the blood creating a dark puddle which slowly started to drip onto the floor. Chuck kept on flashing his incisors, but Cas refused to be swayed.

"You may be all of that, but that doesn't give you the chance to just stifle my views. You just don't want to realise you are wrong."

Chuck smiled suddenly, the flash of teeth clearly more a warning than a reassuring gesture. "Well Castiel, that's nice and all, but unless you are planning to challenge my leadership and take over the nest, I can do what I want."

Cas could see about half the table peering at him hopefully, and in that moment he knew where his path was going to take him.

But not yet.

Without another word he pushed away from the table and started the long walk to his room. He had a lot to plan for, and he could tell it wasn't going to be easy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel didn't know how long he'd been lying on his bed for when he heard a noise against his window. It really showed how little attention he'd been paying to his surroundings that he only heard the movement now. He stood up, his eyes turning red as he shifted into an offencive pose until his nose picked up on the scents from the outside.

Wet dog.

Car oil.

Leather.

He collapsed back on his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to wriggle in through the window and collapse onto a pile on the floor. For a werewolf, Dean was really not graceful.

"Hello Dean," Cas sighed tiredly, not moving from his place on the bed, though he did crane his neck in order to look at Dean properly. He looked as perfect as ever, even with a few leaves stuck in his hair from climbing the tree to get into Cas' room. He did seem a little bit worried, his face scrunched up slightly, but he mainly just seemed happy to see Cas again.

"Heya Cas," Dean replied, standing up and walking over to sit on the bed next to Cas, dramatically lying down across his lap, "I missed you."

"It's been five hours," Cas laughed, a small amount of his bad mood chased away by Dean’s presence.

“Five hours too many. How did your dad’s meeting go anyway?”

Cas felt himself freeze up, the memory of how bad it had been enough to get rid of all the warm feelings Dean had caused. His dad wanted to get rid of the wolves. All of them. That would include Dean and all of his friends.

“That bad?” Dean asked, noticing how Cas had reacted.

“He wants to get rid of all the wolves.” Cas kept his voice detached, knowing that if he allowed himself to feel any part of the emotions this was causing then he would crumble.

“All of us?”

“Yes. I told him he couldn’t, but he said that for as long as he is in charge of the nest, he chooses what we do.”

“Oh Cas,” Dean whispered, a noise which was pretty much a whimper escaping him as he twisted round until he could bury himself in Cas’ arms. “I am so, so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Cas asked, feeling the weight of Dean’s body tether him back to his body, grounding him and stopping him from just floating away. Not many people got to see this side of Dean, the soft cuddly side that actually allowed his emotions to show, but Cas was one of those lucky people and he always made sure to appreciate the vulnerability Dean was allowing himself around Cas.

“Because- this wouldn’t be so hard for you if it wasn’t for me. This wouldn’t hurt so much. You wouldn’t have anything personal to lose.”

“You’re right,” Cas whispered, tightening his arms around Dean, coming to an important decision, “but this way, I know what I have to do, because I have too much to lose.”

“What do you-” Dean started asking, but Cas was out the door before he could finish, almost silent footsteps carrying him through the house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Ah, Castiel,” his father was nursing his tenth glass of blood of the evening, just as gluttonous as he always was. Most vamps only drank when they needed to, Cas included. They drank when the thirst got too much, and were always careful not to kill. Chuck on the other hand never seemed to be able to stop. He drank, and he drank, and he didn’t think of anything else but the sweet taste, and the strength it gave him. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again today. Finally decided to stop your sulking have you?”

The room was half full with other vamps, and Castiel could see that there would be more than enough witnesses for this to work.

“Yes I have actually, and I challenge you for leadership of the nest.” Cas kept his tone as clear as he could, making sure none of his fear slipped into his words. Chuck revelled in fear, so he needed to hide it somewhere his dad would never see.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Castiel didn’t even need thinking time. He was sure. He’d been sure since he was only a child that this was where he was going to end up one day, today was just as good a day as any.

“Yes.”

Chuck may have been powered by the blood he drank, but Cas was more powerful than his sire, and losing was not an option.

He had more to lose after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel limped slowly back to his room, shocked to smell that Dean was still there. He’d been gone for at least three hours, and had expected to find that Dean had gone back to his pack hours ago.

“Dean?” he asked quietly when he walked into the room, a small smile spreading over his face when he saw his boyfriend curled up in his bed, still wide awake and staring at the door. Dean seemed to crumple in relief when Cas walked in, and he quickly gathered Dean in his arms, thankful that they were both still alive.

“I heard fighting, I was scared that- I thought you were going to die.”

Cas squeezed Dean tighter. “Chuck is gone now. I’m the ruler of this nest and we will be ending the war with the wolves before the sun rises tomorrow morning.” He had underlings working on it already, which was a fairly big part of why he’d been gone for so long. It turned out ending a war took a while, as well as the surprisingly large amount of work to do once a challenge had been won, as well as an announcement so that the entire nest knew that Cas was their new ruler, which wasn’t that hard to give seeing as most of the Vamps had been counting down the years until Cas would challenge Chuck.

But now that was all over, and tomorrow Cas would start making some major changes to the nest.

He tucked his head under Dean’s chin as they drifted off curled up together.

There would be peace once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!!  
> Kudos and comments brighten my life!!!


End file.
